james_derettasfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Stop/Transcript
calls James. JOEY: Yo, bro, a fancy restaurant in the Mystric District. It’s a hostage crisis. It was the grand opening gala or something but some FFUB soldiers raided it, and now over 100 people are trapped in there. scene switches over to show all the hostages in the restaurant and the FFUB holding them up. There are about 10 soldiers in there and one is speaking with a small megaphone. SOLDIER: Now, we have the area sealed off. The cops are coming, but you guys, do nothing! Now, if you look on the bottom of your wine glasses, you will see a phone number. EVERY ONE must transfer their bank account over to this number so the money goes to that number. IF anyone here calls a number other than that one, we will be forced to detonate this place, bringing the building down with it. looks extremely terrified and stunned. Most people take out their phones and begin dialing. SOLDIER: We have sensors all around the place which detect if a different phone number is dialed, so we’ll know! scene switches back to James, standing on a rooftop a few blocks from the building, looking down on it. JAMES: For some reason those sensors are causing whatever the soldier is saying to come in through my bluetooth, so I can hear whatever’s going down in there. JOEY: Well you may not wanna get too close to the area. Cops are all around, but if the sensors are that powerful, they may detect you’re here and then detonate the bombs. JAMES: If those bombs detonate, the building will implode on the soldiers and all the hostages, not to mention another building in the city would collapse. JOEY: Let’s add it to the list when it happens. JAMES: It’s not gonna happen. I got a plan. must now head to the nearest [[Black Market]. When James gets inside, a new upgrade for Aura Zoom is available that wasn’t before. It allows the aura energy to chain to any nearby enemies once the Aura Zoom bolt hits one enemy. The player must purchase it for 550XP. James leaves the black market and heads back to the area. James jumps down to street level, where all the cops are. The cops have their guns pointed inside the building but are not shooting. James can see the interior along with everyone inside clearly.] now activates Aura Zoom and the player shoots the window and breaks it. James hits the main soldier, and this causes the aura energy to chain to all other soldiers in the room, taking out all the enemies at once. If the player misses, because it is a one-shot, the soldiers will know and the bombs will detonate, ending the mission in failure. After the soldier is taken out, a cutscene begins which shows James step inside the building. He looks toward the terrified crowd. JAMES: It’s all OK now! You can leave. main soldier, down, weakly speaks. SOLDIER: No, you can’t. JAMES: No! WAIT! EVERYONE, STAY. looks down at the soldier. He grabs him. JAMES: What do you mean they can’t leave?! SOLDIER: The money count’s not finished, so if they leave the count will get interrupted, and blow the explosives. looks on the floor and sees a phone showing numbers that keep going up every second. So far, the amount’s at over $100,000,000, and it’s still rising. JAMES: You suck. You will get defeated for this. SOLDIER: Not quite. You killed our leader, so you get a punishment as well. soldier grabs James’ arm and attaches a glowing orange device to it. James gets scared and exclaims. JAMES: What the... what the fuck? What the fuck is this?! SOLDIER: Just a little device. See, the only advice I have for you is this: you know your Speed Run power? Don’t stop. If you do, you’ll explode and we’ll explode. Same thing happens if you try to remove the device. Clear? has nothing to say. He is in utter shock, and [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Disgust disgust.] SOLDIER: You better go now! storms out of the place and people are screaming. He activates his speed run and heads out of the area. During this time, the player must continuously use his speed run. If the player deactivates it or crashes into something, James will blow up and the mission will end in failure. So James storms out of the place and people are screaming. He activates his speed run and heads out of the area, and calls Joey. JAMES: Joey! JOEY: James! What’s goin’ on? JAMES: I have a device attached to me that I can’t get off. Also, if I stop my speed run, it’ll blow up! JOEY: What are we gonna do? JAMES: I don't know! This FFUB is corrupt! I will take them all down, just like I did the Ululators! JOEY: Seriously, they have very advanced technology, and that’s not safe for the rest of the world! The FFUB is jack! JAMES: Help me, dingus, what do I do about this?! JOEY: Well, this might be a crazy idea, but, jump in the water. JAMES: What?! JOEY: Jump in the water. The technology might fall off or deactivate. JAMES: I guess it’s my only chance. Hey, Joey, if I die, at least I went out a hero. JOEY: More than a hero. A legend. See, the difference is, heroes get remembered, but legends never die. JAMES: What? Isn't that from a movie? call ends. James, near water, jumps in. The device falls off of James and it sinks to the bottom of the water, and blows up below. James swims to the surface and exits the water. He heads back to the area to see that the place is still standing and the FFUB soldiers are all knocked out and being taken into custody. The hostages got out safe and the cops evacuated the area, and stopped the money count. Everything is OK now. JAMES: Thank you for that, Joey. You saved my life. Again. JOEY: Anytime, BRUH! Best friends save each others’ asses. Navigation Category:Story Mission transcripts (Shattered)